Spike (M25YL)
'Appearance' Height: '''4'1 '''Build: '''Lean and skinny '''Main color: '''White '''Markings: '''Has dark brown stripes throughout his body and on his wings '''Skin color: '''Peach '''Eye style and color: '''Eyes are trianglar in shape, the scleras are black in color while the eyes are an aqua green in color '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Feathers run in a 'mane' around his head but also run down his neck to the start of his back '''Other noticeable features: None Overall clothing style: 'Always found wearing a black suit with a tie and dress pants and shoes. Maintain a 'classy' appearence due to his job field 'Personality Likes *-Running businesses *-Enjoying the finer things in life *-Working *-Being in the city in general Dislikes *-Being double crossed *-Getting into fights *-People that won't listen to him Fav drink: '''Sparkling Water '''Fav food: '''Caviar '''Personality: *-Intelligent *-Super smug *-Street smart *-Hard-working *-Calm and Careful *-Can be very lazy *-Not greedy, tends to help out other that work under him *-Unmoving on his decisions *-Can be quiet sometimes *-Does socialize well but tend to rather do one on one rather than group speaking *-Passionate in his work 'Abilities and Skills' Strengths: *-He's a demi-god, can only be killed by gods or something of that level *-Very skilled with shadow and ice powers *-Can access and cross into the Mirror World *-Can fight and defend himself well Weaknesses: *-Always seems to be late to a lot of things *-Tends to be very lazy *-Forget how strong he is 'History' *Was kinda an accident how he was brought to life, blame his parents? *Has a pretty good childhood growing up, being spoiled by his mother and Sekhmet *Kinda interacted with his father but not a whole lot *Avoided becoming a thief because he really thought it was stupid to be stealing thing in the first place *Starts trying to learn more about the world when he's 13 *Hangs out more with Aten who's more adventurous and getting more involved outside of the palace *Goes with him when he's 16 to leave home and find his way in the world *They find a city that great for the taking so to speak *While Aten start his underground crime group, Spike starts to work his way up in the casinos *Eventually manages to become the owner of several casinos and bars by the time he's 20 *Rather enjoying his lifestyle and does help out a lot with Aten *Nails, Sekhmet and his other siblings show up in the city *Takes a visit to see them *Family reunion! *But now him and Aten have control over their older sibling since they were stealing from an ATM in the city *Shows up late one night after Talon and Quill hatch the egg that held *Kinda understand that their sibling relationship is well...terrible and really doesn't want to end up like his father and uncle *Start work on fixing that *Goes with Talon on a little adventure and runs into a manitcore called Freedom Reign who 'tries to save' Talon from him. Much laughing happens but has some serious discussion *Shows up late with Talon to find Luna-Ne and Red in the city *Tries to put them in the Mirror World but Nega kicks them out and then throws them back in after much convincing *Now dealing with his father's antics 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Started out as a crack spawn that was a request by both Uncanny and Lady *Whoops made him canon now? *Took me a while to figure out his name because wanted to keep the theme of Nails naming her kids after animal parts *I actually had a scrapped character by the name of Spike who was also a white tiger oddly, the design wasn't based off him though *Used Flight Rising Morphology section to figure out his color scheme Category:M25YL